Foolish Love
by ruinechan
Summary: Benarkah cinta itu butuh pengorbanan? Meskipun kamu terlihat bodoh dan idiot di mata orang lain? Apa kau benar-benar yakin untuk mengorbankan apapun untuk mendapatkan cinta itu? RnR please :D


Foolish Love

Disclaimer: Bleach still owned by Tite Kubo, right?

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Drama

Pairing: Rukia-Ichigo

Warning: Maybe OOC, typo, dan lain-lain.

Fanfiction Bleach pertama! #dancealadonghae-my bestest brother

Selamat datang reader, aku baru pertama kali nulis fanfiction yang bener-bener murni fanfic, jadi mohon bantuan dan sarannya, yo! Dan tolong dimaklumi kalau cerita masih kurang jelas, atau kurang-kurang lainnya. Yosh! Jangan lupa review ya!

Benarkah cinta itu butuh pengorbanan? Meskipun kamu terlihat bodoh dan idiot di mata orang lain? Apa kau benar-benar yakin untuk mengorbankan apapun untuk mendapatkan cinta itu?

Chapter 1

Rukia hanya bisa mendengus kesal saat melihat berbagai mode pakaian terbaru di toko fashion milik bibinya. Yang semakin membuatnya panas adalah, para perempuan yang ramai mendatangi toko tersebut, dan membicarakan pakaian apa yang harus mereka beli. Mode apa yang paling terbaru. Warna apa dan model bagaimana yang dapat membuat laki-laki tertarik. Gosh, ia membenci itu semua. Tak bisakah satu hari saja ia tidak melihat pakaian-pakaian dengan model feminim dan agak terbuka seperti yang ada di toko bibinya? Ya, kecuali jika gadis berambut pendek itu mau menghabiskan waktunya di luar rumah, yang sebenarnya bersebelahan dengan toko fashion tersebut. Dan itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Rukia Kuchiki, yang dikenal sebagai murid terjenius di Soul Society Academy―tempat ia bersekolah, selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan belajar. Berkutat dengan buku matematika dan fisika adalah hal yang biasa. Tapi masalah perempuan, Rukia benar-benar buta. Majalah fashion? Tidak ada. Komik shoujo? Dapat kau hitung dengan jari. Make-up? Jangan harap kau dapat menemukan itu di kamarnya. High heels? Dia hanya punya sneaker, tidak lebih. Baju cewek? Nol. Memasak? Jangan tanya, kecuali kalau kau sudah bersiap untuk keracunan.

Rukia―16 tahun, dianggap tidak menarik bagi laki-laki manapun. Tatapan matanya yang dingin. Ekspresi horornya kalau sedang mengamuk. Atau sindirannya yang sangat menusuk. Tapi bukan Rukia namanya, jika ia tidak mempunyai kelebihan lain. Sejak dulu, ia adalah siswa berprestasi di sekolahnya. Ranking 1 selalu diraihnya. Nilai sempurna tidak pernah luput dari tangannya. Keahliannya dalam bela diri, aikido, judo, kendo, dan olahraga lainnnya membuat ia dianggap sebagai sosok yang menakjubkan dari sisi perempuan dan tentu saja, membuat para laki-laki iri kepadanya. Rukia tidak pernah membiarkan ada orang yang dapat mengalahkannya. Kenapa? Bibinya, yang merupakan pemilik toko fashion ternama memang memiliki penghasilan yang tinggi. Namun Academy Soul Society memiliki iuran sekolah yang mahal dan itu membuat Rukia tidak enak hati terhadap bibinya. Dan satu-satunya cara adalah, dengan membuat bibinya tidak kecewa terhadapnya.

Usahanya berjalan lancar sampai ia menginjak kelas 3 SMP. Namun semenjak ia masuk SMA, sebuah perubahan terjadi. Ia yang biasanya meraih peringkat 1, kini tersisih oleh seorang laki-laki dengan rambut oranye, bernama Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo, pemuda tampan dan kaya raya itu telah merebut semua gelar terbaiknya. Laki-laki cuek itu berhasil membuatnya kesal. Setiap apapun yang Rukia lakukan, pasti dapat Ichigo lakukan dengan lebih baik. Ichigo bagaikan laki-laki _perfect_. Dan Rukia sangat tidak menyenangi kenyataan itu. Ia ingin sekali membu―

"RUKIA!"

Dan… teriakan bibinya sukses membuat gadis itu sadar dari pikirannya. Oh, betapa kesalnya Rukia pada perempuan berumur yang memotong angan-angannya untuk membunuh Ichigo dengan cara sesadis mungkin yang ia bisa.

"Rukia Kuchiki! Cepat kesini!" teriak bibinya lagi, membuat Rukia terpaksa melangkahkan kakinya berbalik ke depan toko, ke arah bibinya berdiri dengan seorang perempuan berambut hijau toska yang anggun, manis, dan… sangat feminim.

"Nona Nelliel, perkenalkan, ini keponakanku, Rukia Kuchiki," ujar bibi Rukia seraya tersenyum tipis. Rukia merespon dengan tatapan dingin dan tanpa ekspresi. Tapi sang gadis, Nelliel tersenyum lebar.

"Hai!" ujar Nelliel dengan nada gembira, namun sama sekali tidak membuat Rukia tertarik.

"Maafkan aku Nona Nelliel, keponakanku memang seperti ini. Mungkin karena ia terlalu giat belajar, ia menjadi tidak peduli pada lingkungannya sendiri. Tapi aku yakin, dia akan mau bekerjasama dengan baik," ujar sang bibi.

"Hei, tunggu! Apa maksud bibi?" tanya Rukia.

"Jadi, Rukia-chan," ujar Nelliel yang membuat Rukia mendelik, "aku sebagai ketua kesiswaan yang baru di Academy Soul Society, memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah kelas spesial untuk murid-murid berprestasi sepertimu. Rencananya, aku akan mencari sekitar 2 atau 3 murid lagi untuk bergabung. Apakah kau bersedia untuk bergabung?"

"Cih. Seperti kurang kerjaan saja," balas Rukia dingin. Tangannya dilipat di dada, dan dengan pandangan meremehkan ia menatap Nelliel. Nelliel lagi-lagi tersenyum manis. Bibi Rukia menatap keponakannya dengan kaget sampai tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa.

"Di kelas spesial, kau akan mendapat keringanan uang sekolah sebesar 50%, selain itu kau akan mendapatkan jam pelajaran yang lebih sedikit dari kelas biasa. Namun akan dilanjutkan dengan pelajaran tambahan. Di kelas spesial, yang menentukan apa yang akan dilakukan murid adalah kalian sendiri. Dan juga, Rukia-chan, selama kau masih menempati peringkat terbaik, kau tetap dapat bertahan di kelas spesial."

"Apa kau bercanda? Mana mungkin aku mau berada di kelas spesial yang kerjanya hanya santai saja? Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak ingin menerima tawaranmu." Rukia berbalik dan hendak berjalan pergi. Namun, masih dengan senyum yang sama, Nelliel berkata,

"Kalau kau berubah pikiran, kau bisa datang menemuiku di ruang kesiswaan."

Rukia menghela nafas pendek dan berjalan lagi menuju kamarnya. Ia benar-benar tidak peduli akan itu. Ia juga tidak mengerti apa bagusnya kelas spesial yang ditawarkan Nelliel. Kelas yang jadwal pelajarannya lebih sedikit? Itu sangat tidak sesuai dengan kebiasaannya selama ini. Ia yang sering belajar hingga larut malam, tidak mungkin cocok masuk kelas spesial. Kebiasaan mereka berbeda. Rukia tidak peduli lagi. Tujuan dia selamanya hanyalah satu, mengalahkan Ichigo Kurosaki.

Dan dia akan melakukan hal apapun demi itu.

-oOo-

"APA?" seru Orihime kencang, "kelas spesial?"

"Sst. Aku juga baru pertama kali mendengarnya, Orihime. Kau tahu, senyum serta sikap Nelliel sangat mencurigakan. Makanya aku bersikeras tidak mau masuk ke dalam kelas yang sepertinya bakal aneh itu," ujar Rukia seraya melahap habis sisa takoyakinya. Takoyaki adalah salah satu makanan kesukaan gadis Kuchiki itu.

"Tapi kau bisa menghemat biaya!" seru gadis berambut oranye lagi itu dengan semangat '45. "Kau juga bisa menghemat waktu, jadi kerja sambilanmu juga dapat berjalan dengan lancar."

"Sudahlah. Tanpa masuk kelas itu, aku sudah bisa membayar biaya sekolahku dengan hasil kerja sambilanku. Apa lagi yang kubutuhkan selain waktu untuk belajar?"

"Hmm, begitu ya," Orihime meminum jus jeruk di depannya kembali kemudian menatap Rukia dengan mata berbinar-binar, "tidak Rukia, kau harus tetap memasuki kelas spesial itu."

Orihime merupakan sahabat Rukia satu-satunya. Mengapa? Karena di samping sifat Rukia yang sangat tidak feminim―yang membuat ia sulit bergaul dengan perempuan, juga karena Orihime pernah menolongnya, membantu ia membuktikan pada Ichigo bahwa dirinya bisa memasak―lebih tepatnya lagi, Orihimelah yang pandai memasak. Uh, jika Rukia mengingat saat itu lagi, rasanya ia ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Apalagi melihat si wajah rambut oranye itu persis seperti habis kalah telak. Ia benar-benar puas juga berterimakasih pada Orihime.

Sayangnya yang Rukia tidak suka adalah, Orihime memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan Ichigo. Oranye. Saat ini saja, setelah Orihime mengeluarkan kalimat terakhirnya, ia malah terus memandangi sahabatnya. Dan tidak lama lagi, pastinya ia akan langsung teringat Ichigo Kurosaki, musuh bebuyutannya sendiri.

"Apa?" tanya Rukia dingin.

"Kau bisa sekelas dengan Kurosaki disana, Rukia!"

BRAK! Tangan mungil milik Rukia refleks memukul meja di depannya. Keras. Dan menarik perhatian seluruh teman sekelasnya. Tapi sejak kapan Rukia peduli? Hah.

"SIAPA YANG BILANG AKU MAU SEKELAS DENGANNYA?" teriak gadis berambut hitam itu dengan _death glare_ pada sahabatnya, dan juga berhasil membuat murid-murid mundur ketakutan. Merasakan aura hitam Rukia yang berbahaya, Orihime hanya bisa tertawa kecil, kikuk.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. Coba kau dengarkan dulu," ujar Orihime lagi, membujuk Rukia agar segera meredakan amarahnya. Benar saja. Baru beberapa detik, Rukia terlihat lebih tenang. Wajah yang tadi memerah karena marah, tidak lagi terlihat. Benar-benar beruntung Orihime. Hanya gadis itu yang selalu dapat meredakan amarah Rukia.

"Jadi," Orihime memulai, "kau tahu sendiri, kelas spesial itu khusus untuk murid-murid berprestasi seperti dirimu. Dan seperti yang kau ceritakan tadi, Nelliel masih akan mencari dua atau tiga orang lagi untuk mengisi kelas tersebut. Yang artinya… kemungkinan besar Kurosaki juga akan ditawari masuk kelas tersebut. Ini kesempatanmu, Rukia. Dengan kalian yang berada di dalam satu kelas, kau bisa dengan mudah melakukan apapun untuk mengalahkannya. Kau bisa menjahilinya diam-diam, atau duduk di peringkat tertinggi seperti biasanya. Atau mungkin… kau bisa mencari rahasia yang dia sembunyikan selama ini."

Dan tiba-tiba saja Rukia tersenyum mengerikan.

_Orihime memang pintar,_ batin Rukia dalam hati.

Gadis itu kemudian menguatkan kembali tekadnya. _Aku akan masuk ke kelas spesial. Dan ini saatnya… Ichigo Kurosaki. Aku akan membuatmu malu dan berlutut padaku seumur hidup. Hahaha._

To Be Continued...

Hai, perkenalkan, namaku Ruine. Pertama kali datang di fandom Bleach dan masih tergolong penulis baru. Mohon bantuannya ^^

Maaf untuk chapter pertama sedikit. Akhir-akhir aku sedikit stuck dengan ideku yang makin lama makin menumpuk dan sulit dikeluarkan. Jadinya hanya ini yang dapat kuberikan :P

Mohon reviewnya, ya. Aku harap di fandom Bleach ini, aku bisa kenal dengan banyak senpai dan teman-teman yang dapat membantuku memperbaiki fic ini.

Saran? Yes.

Pesan? No prob.

Flame? No, please.

REVIEW, REVIEW 3


End file.
